evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Candy's Burgers and Fries
Candy's Burgers & Fries is a fictional vintage fast food restaurant, opened by CTC Entertainment in Five Nights at Candy's. It is an obvious parody of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but it is also a parody of real life restaurants, such as the famous Chuck E. Cheese's, Showbiz Pizza, and the well known, yet forgotten, Rockafire Explosion. Description The restaurant is home to many animatronics, both new and old ones. The animatronics in the restaurant are Candy the Cat and his cohorts, such as his sister counterpart Cindy, Chester, an animatronic chimpanzee guitarist, The Penguin, who is an animatronic waiter, and lastly, Blank, who has a suit specially made for drawing on (a drawing attraction), and was brought from an old location. There are two old decommissioned animatronics, Old Candy, who was put in the Parts & Service, and RAT. History Before Five Nights at Candy's The restaurant seemed to originate from 1964, since in Five Nights at Candy's, in the Night 5 cutscene, it is seen that the newly produced Old Candy and Blank are lying down on a conveyor belt in The Factory. On the Night 6 cutscene, RAT is also with them, implying that he was somehow involved with the restaurant's history. Later, in Five Nights at Candy's 2, within the minigames, it is confirmed that the restaurant existed prior to 1965. Shadow Candy, an easter egg, seemed to haunt the establishment from the beginning of its history, as seen in the minigames. The restaurant had only two animatronics before 1987, Old Candy and Blank. In 1987, an incident took place, where Old Candy harmed one of the customers (the customer was pushing a child away), lured by Shadow Candy. After the event transpired, Old Candy was replaced with 4 new animatronics: Candy, Cindy, Chester, and possibly The Penguin (if he was not there beforehand), with Blank reused. Five Nights at Candy's Possibly the week before Mary Schmidt was hired as a security guard, one of the security guards working the night shift went missing, after smashing Blank with a wrench. The guard was possibly killed by one of the animatronics. Mary Schmidt hires herself in the restaurant, but quickly learns that the animatronics are somehow able to harm her during her night shift. She finishes her shift on Night 5, receives an overtime on Night 6, and gets fired at the end of the Custom Night. After Five Nights at Candy's The minigames reveal that in 1989, the company tried to make new animatronics, known as New Candy and New Cindy. Chester and The Penguin were scrapped and decommissioned for an unknown reason. The restaurant is refreshed, and continues its operations, until 1993, when an unknown assailant, possibly RAT, killed a security guard. This event resulted in the closing of the establishment, and the beginning of Five Nights at Candy's 2. Trivia *According to the first game's tagline, "No company is without a Rival. Freddy Fazbear's New Pizzeria has closed for good. And so, another restaurant is going to take it's place in the world of entertainment. What could go Wrong?" Candy's Burgers and Fries is possibly Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's direct rival. *CTC Entertainment, while not confirmed, may stand for "Candy The Cat Entertainment". It is also an illusion to Fazbear Entertainment from Five Nights at Freddy's. **The phone number in the newspaper, "1-888-CAT-CANDY" is also a parody of number "1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR" from Five Nights at Freddy's. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Contradictory Category:Parody/Homage